Souvenirs tendres et torturés
by Laetiss
Summary: [OS]Vincent vient de sortir de son cercueil grâce à Avalanche, après être sortit de la ville le groupe de nos héros décide de camper la nuit tombée, mais notre tourmenté préféré n’arrive pas à fermer l’œil.


_Voila j'avais déjà parlé de faire quelques one-shot et bien en voila un premier!_

_Vincent vient de sortir de son cercueil grâce à Avalanche, après être sortit de la ville le groupe de nos héros décide de camper la nuit tombée, mais notre tourmenté préféré n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Je me permets de remodeler un peu certain point de l'histoire en ce qui concerne son passé._

_**Souvenirs tendres et torturés ::  
**_

C'est étrange comme le monde lui paraissait transformé, c'est comme si il le redécouvrait, alors qu'il n'avait pas changé, pas même en une trentaine ans. C'est juste une sensation nostalgique de retrouver les paysages connus après tant de temps dans l'obscurité, les couleurs paraissent si vives, si belles.

Même la nuit contrairement auparavant lui semblait des plus colorés, des teintes sombres mais ardentes, grâce à cette lune rouge plutôt rare qui l'attirait étrangement par sa couleur sanguine.

Mais au milieu de ce vaste espace il se sentait pourtant menacé il n'avait plus cet étroit cercueil qui lui servait comme de bouclier ou bien de container pour le monstre qu'il était, maintenant il n'avait plus rien.

Etre à l'air libre faisait presque peur, il risquait encore de faire du mal aux personnes proches, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il était enfermé, et avait une forte inquiétude sur le faite qu'il ne pourrait peut être pas avoir assez de force pour se contenir, contenir toute sa monstruosité.

Sur cette pensée son regard se fixa sur les braises incandescentes du feu de camps, les yeux éteint, il était déjà ailleurs.

_« Hojo, je te maudit pauvre fou. »_

Il resongea à tout ces moments passés aux cotés de cette femme, de Lucrecia, cette scientifique, aussi belle qu'intelligente, elle était l'essence même de la gentillesse et de l'enthousiasme, toujours pleine d'énergie, elle était pour lui si 'parfaite'.

Il eut les instant les plus important de sa vie et ce fut pour lui la femme qu'il aima le plus jusqu'à maintenant et il l'aimerait surement encore aussi longtemps que sa vie sans fin.

Ses yeux magnifique lui arrachait toujours un sourire un peu beta, il se sentait si peu important face à elle, Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir un jour conquérir son cœur. Ce fut sous le plus beau des cerisiers durant un pique nique que Lucrecia lui confia ses sentiments. Disant qu'elle l'aimait depuis quelques temps déjà mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé de peur que ce soit un amour à sens unique, lui-même pensait ainsi de son coté.

Il ne trouva pas ses mots pour répondre, donc, ne sachant pas quoi dire, Vincent lui répondit en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils s'aimaient mais préféraient tout de même rester discret sur ce point, les liaisons sont peu apprécier entre les Turk et leur 'travail'.

Mais le professeur Hojo semblait au courant, et peu ravit de cette relation qui plus est. Et quand il lui vint la nouvelle de la grossesse de Lucrecia, il s'y intéressa au plus haut point …

Lucrecia…. Si belle.

Puis un jour elle disparut, mais aucun scientifique ne semblait y prêter attention. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, il ne la revit qu'à la fin de sa grossesse lui disant qu'elle avait du aller à l'hôpital, mais sa voix tremblait légèrement, elle lui mentait, mais il ne dit rien trop content de la revoir. Mais ca ne s'arrêta pas la, Hojo pris l'enfant. Il le comprit juste après l'accouchement, la douce voix de sa fiancé à présent résonnait en des hurlement rageur :

« Rendez-le-moi ! Je veux le voire ! Mon fils ! Je veux le prendre dans mes bras ! Aun moins une fois ! »

Il arriva en courant trouvant Lucrecia à genoux et en larme, complètement désespéré, elle semblait anéantit. La simple vision de sa bienaimée dans cet état le rendit fou de rage. Sans même hésité une seconde il frappa de toutes ses forces la personne sur qui elle hurlait. Il y eux deux craquement sonores, celui des lunettes qui tombèrent à terre et celui du nez de rat de ce satané savant fou.

« Qu'a tu fais à mon fils Hojo ! »

Il eu ce rire si caractéristique de sa personne, démentiel.

« Rien c'était compris dans l'expérience, N'est ce pas ? » Il regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain avec insistance, celle-ci sanglota avant de rétorquer avec fureur.

« Non ! Vous n'aviez jamais parlé de ça, ce n'était pas compris dans le contrat ! Je veux le voir ! » Elle s'était levé et voulu elle aussi en ajouter sur la face du scientifique mais Vincent lui fit mine de rester derrière lui.

De plus il était choqué il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était cette histoire d'expérience … Sur son fils ? Lucrecia n'aurait jamais osé !

Pourtant c'était le cas, elle lui expliqua tout le projet, qu'elle c'était volontairement proposé pour être le sujet de test… Malheureusement le reste du groupe de Turk chargé de la protection des scientifique arriva et mirent fin à la discussion, ils ne purent récupérer Sephiroth …

Ce fut le début de la dépression de Lucrecia, plus aucun sourire n'étirait les douces lèvres de la scientifique, elle se laissait mourir, elle mangeait a peine et chaque jour elle se fatiguait encore plus à se morfondre sur ses actes. Jamais elle n'aurait du faire confiance à Hojo et pourtant …

Malgré tout ce que lui disait Vincent, tout ce qu'il faisait, elle ne réagissait presque plus, elle restait juste coucher à caresser son ventre comme avant lorsqu'elle était enceinte … Elle finit par devenir folle, elle se croyait encore enceinte comme si elle n'avait jamais accouchée… Elle souriait de nouveau mais semblait dans sa bulle pour elle Vincent n'existait même plus…

« Rends moi mon fils et Lucrecia vieux fou !!! Rends les moi ! Rends les moi !!! Rends !!! »

Il frappait sans cesse à s'en briser les articulations des mains, Hojo arrêtait enfin ses rires déments et hurlait de terreur pour de bon. En fin de compte par cette histoire ils étaient tous aliénés…

« Hojo ! Je te maudis pauvre fou !!! »

Les deux sortirent un pistolet et s'en suivit deux détonations. Aucune n'atteint la cible visé…

« Lucrecia ! »

Elle venait de s'effondrer au sol ayant reçus les deux balles, elle souriait doucement un filet de sang à la commissure des lèvres, elle frôla la joue de Vincent :

« Je ne veux pas te perdre toi auss… » Sa main sans un bruit tomba mollement au sol.

Vincent serra de toutes ses forces le corps inerte mais encore chaud de la jeune femme, toujours souriante, les yeux mi-clos avec encore des larmes. Il tremblait de ton sont corps passant sans cesse une main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux tenant son visage angélique contre lui. Le sang se rependait sur ses vêtement et le sol, plus il s'écoulait plus le corps de sa fiancée devenait glacial.

« N-non … Non, non, non !! Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie … Ma Lucia… Par pitié. Ne m'abandonne pas. »

Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle douleur dans sa poitrine il avait l'impression que son cœur venait d'être arraché par des griffes acérés déchirant sa chair à plusieurs reprises à chaque battements. Sa gorge était si serrer que sa respiration devenait laborieuse, il ne pu retenir les larmes douloureuse qui arrachait sa peau à leur passage. Il hurlait de sanglot déchirant le nom de l'âme qui venait de rejoindre la rivière de la vie.

« Assassin ! Tout est de ta faute »

Ses yeux rouges des larmes et de rage foudroyèrent Hojo qui pointait son arme n'ayant pas l'intention de louper sa cible.

Vincent sursauta inconsciemment quand ce moment lui revint en mémoire comme si la balle l'avait de nouveau traversée. Ce fut alors de nouveau noir dans ses pensées mais elles reprirent vite des images horrifiantes de sa vie en tant que sujets d'expérience…

Il se rappelait encore de son hurlement enragé et inhumain quand il découvrit le reflet de ce qu'il était devenu.

Un corps mutilé et démoniaque qu'il ne contrôlait même pas, il n'était même plus seul, c'était devenu un véritable monstre… Tellement dégouté de lui-même il n'avait plus la volonté de se débattre quand il fut enfermé dans le cercueil, il n'était bon qu'à être enfermé.

Il avait tout perdu, et ne voulait plus rien gagner, jamais il n'aurait du mérité tout ces moment bienheureux il aurait du rester un véritable Turk jusqu'à la fin un impassible tueur sans aucun sentiment, s'il n'avait pas pensé à lui-même rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… à cause de son égoïsme et de ses sentiments.

Il revint enfin à lui devant le feu consumé, qu'il n'avait pas quitté de ses yeux rouge sang. Il e demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne chose d'avoir suivit ce groupe … Après tout ce ne ramènerait que de nouveaux ennuis …

Mais il devait tenter de se racheter de ses fautes, agir.

Lucrecia n'aurait surement pas voulu le voir ainsi…

_Bon quand je relis je me dis que je vais surement apporter des modifications … Enfin quand j'e aurais le courage xD. Enfin bon voila . Des petites reviews ? sifflote_


End file.
